Make me Forget
by KinzoZinny
Summary: ONE-SHOT! KAKASAKU! Kakashi comes back from a terrible mission, he walks through the door all bloody and exhausted looking. Sakura is furious because of the way he looks, "Why do you look like that? Kakashi, you promised me...you said it wasn't anything but a simple "infiltration" mission."


**A/N:** Not much lemon or steam...just a little something that I thought up of...more like a fluff/a little bit of action, ENJOY!

 ** _-Make me Forget-_**

"What's your business here?"

Kakashi sighed, looking at the two men who guarded the Konoha gates laughing to themselves.

"Come on", he said as he took off his hoodie even though Izumo and Kotetsu knew it was him, "You think this is funny? Huh..."

With that he was off. Walking towards his house, excited to get back to his bed. His warm, warm bed that was kept warm by his wife. He smiled thinking about Sakura and wanting to see her pink hair and smile when he walks through the door. The mission was troubling enough and he missed her so much.

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _Kakashi was jumping through the trees, blood all over him but it was not his own. Shurikens shot through the sky at him, making his heart beat faster. Keeping calm was not a necessity anymore since he was outnumbered- he just needed to get to back to Konoha. While dodging a shuriken and busily throwing his own, he slipped on a branch._

 _'Damn' he thought as he grimaced, feeling gravity give way underneath him. This wouldn't be happening if his other ANBU teammate had not been so careless on this mission._

 _They were given orders to go down to the Waterfall Village and infiltrate a gang that had overran the small village. It wasn't just ANY regular gang full of thieves and criminals but- a gang of deadly rogues, coming from different villages of the five nations. Supposedly, a side or mini project that was started or funded by the Akatsuki. How they had gotten so many rogues to work_ _ **together**_ _was a mystery all together. Maybe because...criminals and murderers think alike._

 _Anyways, the mission would have taken a whole month at least. There were obviously ranks within the group, they just had to figure out who ran what and who just went with the flow. They needed to know who they were up against , they were_ _ **NOT**_ _there to attack. Two ANBU's against a whole gang of rogues would not end well._

 _Kakashi should've known though, that this mission would not end well._

 _Once they had infiltrated the gang with disguises, his teammate had sneered. Saying something along the lines of, "Hmp. These scumbags, I can take em' all down..."_

 _With a roll of his eyes almost everytime, Kakashi had not taken his comments so seriously. After all, Kakashi was teamed up with a new recruit. Everybody knows how new recruits are...cocky. Obnoxious. Impatient._

 _During the mission though, they had stumbled upon a locked door. Upon going in, they discovered many Many MANY secret scrolls from all five nations. This had changed the whole entire mission into something else..._

 _"Eh? Senpai, how about a sealing scroll and transferring all those into the sealing and just get out of here...?"_

 _His younger teammate rambled on and on as they ate dinner that night. Kakashi could only sigh, "It's not that simple. Well, stealing the scrolls will be but- getting out of here won't. This place is heavily guarded and they outnumber us...listen, I want to take those scrolls JUST as bad as you...but we gotta be smart about this..."_

 _As a new recruit though, of course he didn't listen. Feeling as though the older man was not thinking about how much power that it could bring Konoha, having all that info about the other nations could be an advantage to them. So, he put his plan to action. Excusing himself to the baths one night, he walked out the room they shared as the older man just grunt, reading his book on the bed- INSTEAD he slipped past other rooms in the headquarters that the rogues had established until he found_ _ **THE**_ _room._

 _Things did not end well as Kakashi had came to save him, fighting off 5 other ninjas._

 _During their escape, the younger ANBU had been wounded. A slash to the ribcage that was heavily bleeding out. The pain evident on his face, Kakashi didn't have the heart to turn around and look at the 17 year old boy, half dead. Instead he resorted to "We're almost to the village" and "Hang in there, you're gonna be okay"._

 _The young boy fought on, with the rogues on their tails, yelling and throwing weapons that wizzed past him and Kakashi._

 _Until a shuriken hit him on the shoulder. That was all it took, and he fell to the ground. His will to go on diminished as the new pain in his shoulder was all he could think about. The rogues gathered around his heaving form on the ground. A man barked orders to a couple others to follow Kakashi._

 _That was all he remembered hearing as he looked up to the sky, then his vision went black and his breathing stopped short as a sharp pain went through his chest. He was stabbed in the chest, straight through the heart._

 _'Almost...almost there' Kakashi told himself._

 _"Hey!? You alright kid?"_

 _No reply._

 _"Hey..." Kakashi called out again. He finally turned around but- only to find that he was by himself. His face tightened up in anger and guilt but he didn't have time to think because he found himself with company again, shooting shurikens at him._

 _Just as he passed the borders of Konoha, he slipped on a branch._

 _'Damn'._

 _He hit the floor hard, knocking the breath out of him as he stared up at the sky groaning._

 _"Heh...heh...looks a bit familiar..."_

 _A man had appeared with 5 other rogues, "You Konoha nins are pathetic weaklings."_

 _His minions started cackling at his comment, "Now hand over the-"_

 _That was all that he got out as a shuriken lodged itself into his throat. Kakashi laid there, slowly getting up. Surprised and thinking 'Where did that come from...' until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You should get back to the village, my team will take care of these guys..."_

 _An ANBU, probably part of the watch team that were located all over the forest. Kakashi had gotten back on his feet and disappeared into the night. Of course he would've stayed and fought but his main priority was getting the scrolls to the Hokage._

 ** _~flashback end~_**

"What-what the hell...?"

Kakashi slipped off his shoes, "What? I'M HOME!"

"Ssshhh...! Lower your voice..."

"Why?"

"Why do you look like that? Kakashi, you promised me...you said that it was a simple infiltration mission."

"Yes. It was also an ANBU mission, you should know how those always turn out. I also don't remember promising you that I wouldn't get hurt or get into a fight...", he smirked at a fuming Sakura who looked about ready to make him remember.

"That's it. No more ANBU missions, I'm gonna ask Hokage-sama to put you on regular missions! With a regular team..."

Kakashi just crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame, "Oh? You think that he'll just let one of his **MOST** elite shinobi's leave? Just like that...", Kakashi snapped his fingers, emphasizing his point.

She put her hands on her hips, "Hmp. Why not? I mean, Naruto may have hardened a bit after becoming Hokage but I'm sure he's just as worried about you as I am."

Kakashi gave a sigh as he walked past her to plop himself onto the couch. Giving her a hint that said he's giving up on arguing with her but- she wasn't done yet.

"Look at you...bloody and dirty. If you look like this then what did your teammate look like?!"

He grimaced a bit at that comment. Putting his head back and throwing his arm over his eyes, letting the silence answer for him and...it worked. Sakura had stopped yelling at him and walked over to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. That's also the reason why I don't want you going on these missions, I mean, if I lost you-"

She was cut off as she was roughly pushed back onto the couch. Kakashi on top of her, gripping her wrists and putting them above her head but- when she looked into his eyes. It wasn't anger that was making him act this way. It was the pain. The pain of losing a subordinate. No matter how annoying that kid was, no body should ever deserve to die at such a young age and while protecting his village.

Sakura knew how that felt like also, a couple years back. A mission with Sasuke went awry and he ended up jumping in front of her.

His last words were, "Go...save yourself...", but the tears had not fallen from her eyes until he said, "Don't hate Kakashi either, tell him I said for him to be good to you..."

Putting a hand on her stomach, "You need to go, I know...I know you're carrying his child...so go."

Kakashi remembered when Sakura had told him of that. It made him respect the sharingan user to a whole other level . It was different with Kakashi though, he hasn't lost a teammate since he was 13 and the pain was slowly creeping back up on him, once again.

While smothering her neck he breathed out, "Make me forget...make me feel something else other than guilt or pain."

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making his motions more rougher against the spot between her legs. Until...

He stopped short. Regaining his composure as he got off Sakura, leaving her confused.

"Kakashi...what are-"

"DADDY!"

He winked at her, letting her know that he wasn't done with her. Only to be continued somewhere...private, later.

Right then, he was too busy smothering his son who almost tackled him over...

 **THE END!**

 **A/N:** Sorry that it ended so short and abruptly...READ  & REVIEW PLS! I wanna know if it was good or can be worked on!


End file.
